


Flipsides

by reincarnationofalovebird



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, tw: alcohol abuse, whoa Alison has intense feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reincarnationofalovebird/pseuds/reincarnationofalovebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from tumblr: alisonxcosima: opposites (parallels)</p><p>"two sides of a coin.</p><p>that's what they always used to say about twins, but if the situation applies to clones, this coin better have a hell of a lot of sides."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flipsides

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from tumblr: alisonxcosima: opposites (parallels)

two sides of a coin.

that's what they always used to say about twins, but if the situation applies to clones, this coin better have a hell of a lot of sides.

when you look in the mirror, somehow, some way you always see the others of you flash before your eyes- Sarah, Katja, Rachel, Beth, Cosima (and so many more, you think. how many of us are there? who am i, really? just one, i’m a few)- and you wonder if your decisions from the past (worried flashbacks to college ensue, and only a glass of wine calmed you down from that) would have made you into something (no, someone) like Cosima. enthusiastic, bright-eyed, laidback Cosima.

the thought of it all and even how it might have turned out spikes out a shiver down your spine, and you crank open a new bottle.


End file.
